A New Love
by jeremygilbert12
Summary: Edward left and Bella was in the woods when the volturi found her. She became part of their coven and finds a new found love with Alec. Jane's brother. She is a powerful vampire and became the princess of Volturi. Edward founds out and tries to get Bella to see that the Volturi is dangerous and not to be trusted. Will it work or not?
1. Chapter 1

A New Love

Bella Swan was lying on the forest ground crying. Edward had left her and he told her that he didn't want her anymore and that she was a useless and weak human who doesn't know when to stay away. Bella heard people talking around her.

"Alec pick up, Ms. Swan and take her to her house and let her get ready, She would be a great aspect to our Coven," a man with blood red eyes said. Bella knew who this man was.

"No, please don't kill me," Bella said to Alec who pick her up.

"I won't Aro just want to become a part of our coven," Alec said to Bella. He found her to be the most beautiful human girl he ever found. He arrives at her house and went up to her room. He found her room by her scent. "Ok, Bella do you need any help with anything,"

"Yeah, just pack my bags and everything while I take a shower," Bella said to Alec. Alec gave her a slight nod and started packing her, Aro cane in and handed Alec a Volturi necklace. Bella came back in 3 minutes after Aro left. Alec had his back facing Bella so she could dress; once she was done Alec turned around and handed the necklace to Bella,

"Aro gives this to the new members, so other vampires would know who you area, now would you like be change now or once we get back to Italy," Alec said to Bella. Bella blushed a little.

"Now, I rather be a vampire before I get here," Bella said. "And if you don't mind me telling you this but you cute,"

"Really," Alec said to Bella. Nodded and out on the necklace that Alec gave her. "Are you ready love?"

"Yeah. Just want to do one thing before this is all over," Bella said to Alec. Then Bella went up to Alec and gave him a kiss. "Ok, I'm ready now,"

Alec bites Bella and toke to the notice that she wasn't in pain or screaming. He carried her downstairs and saw Aro and Jane they were with the other Volturi brothers. Jane smirks at her brother.

"Alec why do you have lipstick on your lips," Jane asked then she looked down at Bella. "Oh so you found a mate to have thank the gods now you don't have to be mopping around the castle,"

"And If Bella has a crush on you before you bite her she would be attach to you when she wakes," Marcus said. "Now if you excuse me Didyme is waiting for me in the plane,"

Once the plane landed in Volturi backyard. Bella awoke and smile at Alec and walking over to him and sat on his lap.

"MY BROTHER HAS A MATE PEOPLE AND IT"S BELLA SWAN, THANK THE GODS FOR HER BECAUSE HE WONT BE MOPING AROUND ANYMORE," Jane yelled as she got off the plane.

"Sorry about her,"

"Don't be Alec I would love to be your mate,"

"Your not just saying that because Edward dump you and I'm you second choice," Alec asked.

"No, when I saw you I felt something different then when I look at Edward, it like you were the person I was looking for, and now I find you," Bella said smiling.

"Bella lets go to the throne room because we have dinner coming and you need to feed, you don't mind humans do you" Aro asked.

"No, I don't mind," Bella said smiling at Aro. Bella and the rest of the Volturi went to the throne room and waited till the tour group came in. Once it did the vampires in the room went and attack the people. Bella could hear the screams and cries of the people. She toke down 6 people and drain them. After that Alec showed Bella to his room and that Bella that is where she will be staying.

Bella was going to find out what her powers are. She already knew that she was a shield but then Aro said that she had more than that. Then a vampire came in and found out he was Eleazar. Bella was more than a shield she could read minds and see into the future and she could also control the weather.

"So, you are powerful Isabella," Aro said to Bella.

"I guess," She answered him

"And since you are this powerful, you will become the princess of Volterra," Aro said smiling. "Felix I will need you to send out invitations to all of the vampire covens, if our new member doesn't mind we will invite the Cullens,"

"I don't mind," Bella said to Aro. And With that Felix went and sends out invitations to all the covens.

"The covens will all be here tomorrow," Bella said as she looks into the future.

"Excellent, we will have a feast because we will have humans here and then one of the guards will lead them here to the throne room and then I and my brothers and you Alec and Jane and the wives and their guards will feed here," Aro said. Bella nodded. Then Bella left the throne room. She smiled to herself. She found a new boyfriend and a new family. Nothing could get better than that. And she thought that no one could ruin that.

She felt someone hugged her from behind. She giggled and turns around and found Alec staring at her. Jane came skipping down the hallway.

"My Brother has a girlfriend, my brother has a girlfriend, Oh hey Alec and Bella," Jane said smiling. "Don't mind me go and have some fun, but not too much fun, we don't want you to destroy things,"

If the two vampires could blush they would. Jane smiled and skips down the hallway again. Alec shook his head and led Bella to his room.

"I thought that vampires don't sleep," Bella said.

"They don't, but we need something to sleep on you know what I mean," Alec said. Bella giggle and hid her face in her hair. Alec pulled Bella into his arms and gave her a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

i dont own anything

* * *

A New Love

Edward was sitting in the living playing the piano when his father Carlisle came in with an envelope.

"Guys, we have an invitation to go to the Volturi," Carlisle said. The next then he knew that his family was sitting on different chairs and his wife was next to him. "They have a new member and she is going to be Princess of Volterra,"

Alice tried to see who was it but couldn't.

"I can't see who it is but whoever they are they are powerful enough to block me," Alice said.

"Well let's get going then, let's change and be there by tomorrow,"

The Cullens quickly got change and quickly head out and use their vampire speed to the airport. Carlisle quickly brought 7 tickets and they all headed towards their plane. When they got to the plane they were engulf with vampire scents. It seems that the whole plane was full of the vampire from around the world. Edward found one of the Denali cousins and sat next to Irina.

"Edward, "Irina said.

"Irina I guess all the covens got the memo,"

"I guess so,"

For the rest of the plane ride everything was in complete silence no one talks. Everyone was sitting straight and facing forward.

Meanwhile

Bella was getting dress in her closet that she shares with Alec. Since she became a vampire she dress more like a supermodel then she did when she was human. She thought It was a vampire thing. She was putting on a long dress that was tight around her waist. And there was a long cut that comes up to her thigh. She curl her hair and put on make-up.

"Bella, come one already and let us see what look you have," Jane said to her new sister. When Bella came out Jane smile. "My brother is going to have to have his eyes put back into his head when he sees you,"

Bella smile and went over to the dresser and toke the Volturi necklace and put it on. The whole coven had to wear the necklace so when they meet other vampires the vampires will know who and what coven they belong too. Once Bella enter the throne room Aro got up and smile.

"Ok, Bella please stand next to Alec," Aro said pointing his finger to Alec who saw standing near Cauis. Bella nodded and stand next to her boyfriend. "Everyone should be arriving soon,"

The throne room doors open and the vampires came walking in.

"Everyone please stand with your covens then I will introduce you your new princess," Aro said to the vampires. Once they did that he smile. "Now, everyone let me be the one to introduce our princess Isabella Volturi,"

Bella walk from Alec's side and stood next to Aro. Cauis stand up and grab the crown his wife gave him. He placed it on Bella's head.

"BELLA," The Cullen yelled.

"Yes, the one and only,"

"What the hell are you doing here, you know that the Volturi are dangerous," Edward said to Bella. HE then saw Alec came up and put his arms around Bella's waist. "What the hell is he doing?"

"Meet my boyfriend Alec," Bella said as she lean back into Alec's chest.

"Ok, now will everyone make their way to the gardens," Cauis said. "My brothers and our wives, and Jane, Alec, Bella and the wives guards need to feed,"

Then Heidi came walking in with a bunch of people. It looks to be like there are 20 people.

"Everyone leaves, we need to tell these people why they are here for," Marcus said. The Cullens looked at Bella.

"Bella, where is your food," Edward asked. Bella pointed to the humans. Felix then led the vampires out till the brothers and the people they chose was left into the room. Two seconds later The Cullens and rest of the vampire heard screaming.

"Bella, is on the Human diet, she kill 5 people," Alice said as she saw the future.

The rest of the night was crazy Edward tried to make Bella see that the Volturi was dangerous but she wouldn't listen to him. She told Edward to leave her to hell alone, or she would kill him. That had shut him up. The night end with Bella in the arms of Alec as they watch the sunset.


	3. Chapter 3

ok everyone i grounded from my computer and i wont get it back as long as i live with my dad and stepmom so this story is on hold for a while im sorry guys but dont worry once i leave my house i will get back to these stories and fisnish them for you guys.


End file.
